


After the lost promise

by missMichalleYallo



Category: Beyond Eden (Visual Novel)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Character Death, M/M, Madness, Murder, Sad, Tragedy, dead Alex, extra to Forgotten Promise, insane, kind of Yandare, tragic, tragic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMichalleYallo/pseuds/missMichalleYallo
Summary: What could have happened after Theodore lost control and kill his most beloved master.a short extra to the ending "Forgotten Promise".
Relationships: Theodore Burton/Alex Wake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	After the lost promise

**Author's Note:**

> I could not stop myself from writing this for Beyond Eden. this game gave me so much inspiration that I had to write something. this happen right after the ending of Theodore “Forgotten Promise“. this ending was the very last ending for me to finish the whole game and I have to say it left me empty, I feel they could have done soo much more with it. so I had to fill it out somehow.  
Therodore wasn’t my favorite character, I have to admit, but I feel he was the most interesting one. 
> 
> it may have spoiler’s of one of ending’s of the game it was base on.  
I hope you enjoy this, though it very tragic but it fit Theodore character. what can I say, I love twisted endings XD
> 
> if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> Now I can go and cry in my corner for Alex =_=

Theodore held Alex Wake’s body in his arms. His empty eyes fell on his deep wound. His body was cold and motionless. He really didn’t mean to do it, he really didn’t, but his body and arms had moved on their own.

Despite this Theodore kept calling him over and over like a prayer. But this person didn't answer him, he will never answer him again. Theodore knew that, but he could not stop himself from calling while tears fell down his cheeks.

He really didn't mean to do it. This person probably wouldn’t believe him, but it was the truth. He still didn't understand this person he held so tight in his arms, so close to his chest…and now he will never know. A deep, empty hole opened up in his chest, a hole no one could fill.

But there was still unfinished business he had to take care of for his Wake, because he knew for sure that this person wanted revenge. Even if he could no longer see it, he had to do it for him. This dirty job was meant for him and he didn't want to disappoint his Wake.

Of course, he was fully aware that he didn't know for sure how Alex wanted his revenge to be done. That was something only Alex Wake knew and held deep in his heart. But at least he could still do some things for him even if he was gone.

First things first, he came back to Alex’s room and put his body on his bed; the bed in which they shared so many hot moments. Slowly, he removed Wake’s shirt and started to clean his deep wounds. As a gentleman it would be shameful to leave him dirtied with blood on his body and shirt. Alex had to be clean, clean and beautiful like he was in life. As a butler he knew his duty, especially when it came to Alex. After he finished cleaning him up, he started to sew his back and stomach slowly. There was no rush, he still had all night to finish it off.

He will finish everything off.

One hour had passed, and then another by the time he finished sewing and dressing his master in a dignified manner. He had even made sure his hair was arranged properly before covering him with a blanket.

And with that he rose up to his feet and bowed to him.

“I’m going, Alex. I will be right back.” he told him with empty, glassy eyes. His voice was hollow.

Unlike any other night, Theodore had a lot of work to do in so little time, but he didn’t mind. As the prefect butler he was, he would finish everything tonight and take Master away from this place, this ugly and unworthy place…

It wasn’t hard for Theodore either. His first target was the old Baron that was sleeping soundly in his bed. One shot to his heart did the job and he hurried to leave the room with no blood or sign he was even there. He didn’t feel anything after he did it, despite all the opportunity the Baron had given him for education.

The next would be a slightly more complicated target, the young master, Oscar. To his surprise it seemed he didn’t need to search for him for long. He just came out of Alex’s room, pale has a ghost. Oscar gave him a weird look. He didn’t seem to suspect him yet, and Theodore wouldn’t give him the time to do so. He hurried to his side, but Oscar moved away from him.

“What the hell is going on!? What happened to Alex?!”

He sounded angry, hurt and confused, but Theodore didn’t bother to answer him with his empty eyes.

Instead he hurried to his side again and stabbed him two times in his heart. Oscar whimpered in pain; his face was shocked and he lost all the color in it. He didn’t think Theodore was capable of something so horrible and he fell down on his knees. One name left the blond heir’s lips as he slowly lost his life.

“Alex...I’m sorry. I’m sorry...” Oscar whispered with a voice full of pain as he fell on the floor.

Theodore didn’t feel anything for his words though. After Oscar lost all signs of life, he dragged him away to hide his body outside. After that, he came back to clean the floor until it sparkled. As a butler it was important to do the job as clean as possible.

The rest of the family was easy to finish off as well. Joshua heard the noise but didn’t put up much of a fight. And the children were as easy to kill as slicing bread. He hid each body in a different place within the mansion, and covered his tracks carefully. He took the knife and gun with him, of course. None of the servants would suspect it was him. Most of them were sleeping at the time, and even if they had heard the noise they would not have caught him, as he would be long gone by the time they reached the scene.

The preparations were complete, and like he promised him, he came back to Alex’s side. Taking his body into his arms, he forced his head to lean on him.

“I’m finished, Alex. Let us go.” he said in a dark, blank tone of voice. He left the mansion with him on horse.

The next morning big headlines were all over the newspapers in London:

**“Mass Murder in the Edenic Mansion, All Edenic Family Members Found Dead. Culprit is Unknown, Police Open the Investigation.”**

As for what happened to Theodore, he was long gone with his beloved master. He made sure to find him a nice resting place in nature, next to a big tree just like the trees Alex loved to climb as a child. And of course, after all of this was meticulously complete, he joined him. 

**End: After the lost promise**


End file.
